


When I'm Gone

by brahe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Or not, could be shippy if you want it to be, major character death is alluded to but nothing is mentioned, pretty much just straight up angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara thinks about how the Doctor will deal with the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this last night after the Zygon Inversion because WOAH that episode was so good. Anyway, I needed to get some angst out.

She wonders what will become of him. She tries not to think about it, but she knows she can’t avoid it, and finds herself on the topic sometimes, late at night when she’s trying to sleep. And so she lays today, staring at the ceiling of her room in the dark, thinking.

She knows he’ll be a mess. These close encounters she’s had in the past few weeks have been enough proof of that. A part of her is glad that she won’t be there to see the fall; she’s seen pieces of it already and it breaks her heart every time.

He lets his emotions onto his face more and more, especially when he’s looking at her. She doesn’t always understand all the feelings though, and for that she’s glad. She doesn’t know if she could take knowing everything he felt. 

Eventually, he would get over it. At least, she hopes he will. She’ll just become another name on the list of those in the past, and he’ll find someone else to take across the universe.

A small fraction of her brain nags her about what would happen to him if he didn’t move on. The only thing she doesn’t want to think about more than her inevitable death is that. She hopes that, with whatever happens after death, she won’t be able to see if she was the last straw, the one that broke the Doctor. She feels bad for thinking so; what kind of friend was she, hoping to abandon her best friend in his time of suffering? But she knows she couldn’t take knowing, and so she prays that she won’t have to.

 


End file.
